The present invention relates to transistors, and more specifically, to high performance radio frequency transistors with improved resistance properties.
High performance radio frequency (RF) transistors are sensitive to parasitic resistances. Such parasitic resistances can arise, for example, in a gate region of the (RF) transistors when a portion of gate dielectric region remains exposed after manufacture. Undesired parasitic resistances can significantly reduce the operation frequency of the device.
Carbon nanotubes (CNT) include carbon allotropes that are arranged in a cylindrical nanostructure. Carbon nanotubes have unique semiconducting properties that offer significant performance gains in many semiconducting devices.
Carbon nanotubes may be fabricated using a variety of fabrication processes including, laser ablation, arc discharge, chemical vapor deposition, and plasma torch processes.
Carbon nanotubes, graphene, and related materials have high mobility, making them desirable candidates for RF transistors. However, manufacturing such devices is difficult with existing technologies due to current process limitations. For example, it is difficult to stop at CNT and related materials in reactive ion etching (ME). Thus, conventional processes for creating self aligned transistors cannot meet applicable design criteria. There remains a need for high performance RF transistors with increased mobility and reduced parasitic resistances.